Renegade Guardian
by Amilea
Summary: Cut off this one because it wasn't going anywhere, and had strayed too far from the original plot. Sorry all, but its not going on. If you want it to keep going send me a review saying so.
1. Chapter 1

Renegade Guardian Chapter One: Prologue 

Lights blinded kira as she crawled, exhausted, towards the spent body of Dawn Marie. Literally inches away from the women's championship, Kira looked at her and with a grimace, hauled herself onto Marie's carcass.  
"ONE!" Yelled the referee as he thumped his open hand on the canvas. "TWO!" Kira didn't quite see what happened next but she knew it hurt like hell. A massive hand closed on the back of her black mesh top and almost got her sports bra too. A second clamped on her baggy black combat pants, lifting her off Dawn Marie and over ten feet above the ring. Her black, colour streaked hair fell down over her arms, covering the tattoo on her upper left arm. The top sagged away from her sultry chest. She was paralysed with fear.

Below her, Kira could see, in her horror, the face of the self-proclaimed "Great" Khali. She could hear the frantic please for mercy from Mike Chioda. She thought she couldn't be in any greater danger, until she saw the evil glare in Khali's eyes. "You won't be champion as long as I breathe," Khali taunted wickedly. He walked to the ege of the ring, his eyes glaring wide and dangerous. Insane anger gripped him. Kira screamed. Then Khali threw her over the ropes.

The pain was sudden and all-consuming. Kira's right leg landed with a sickening crunch on the bare solid concrete outside the ring and her body twisted and crumpled. Instantly she passed out, remembering nothing but hazy laughing and a ghostly shriek of crowd in the background. She couldn't move as the Referee slowly counted her out of the match.

When she awoke, Kira was in hospital. There were still lights blazing but this time they were around her bed. There was no gasping crowd, just three fidgeting doctors working feverishly to repair the shattered bone and severed tendons of her right knee. She passed out again as one noticed she had awoke and gave her an anaesthetic. Several hours later, Kira looked at the clock next to her bed. At least, she hoped it was the clock. With the drug still draining slowly from her body she hadn't quite managed to regain her senses yet. She managed to see the time. It was 11AM. 14 hours after she had been thrown out of the ring. A doctor approached her. "I hope you're not in a rush to get back to the ring," he said. His old, gray-haired face was lined with grave seriousness. "We had to do an emergency operation on your leg and your ribs. You're going to be out of commission for a year"  
Kira's eyes blurred. But this time it was tears. Dawn Marie had ruined her. She had been cheated of the Title, humiliated in front of thousands of fans and injured, so she wouldnt be able to take revenge on her and Khali. She had no one to turn to for help, save herself.

Even though she was crying, something inside Kira decided that Dawn Marie would not escape her judgement. She would pay. Every second training and recovering would be spent looking forward to that moment.


	2. Chapter 2 One Year Later

Renegade Guardian Chapter Two: One Year Later

Thanks for the great reviews for the first chapter, here comes the second, sorry it took so long!

It had been now just over a year since Kira had been heading to an arena. As she shifted uncomfortably in the saddle, she was aware of her now-healed leg's stiffness. In her haste to set off, she had rushed her excercises. But it didn't matter to her. She was back in business. Behind the darkened plastic of the helmet, she smiled. The adrenaline rush of being back on her Honda, bulleting down the freeway, seemed to restore all the confidence that she had lost in the early days of her injury.

The street lamps glinted and flickered over her crimson & black motorcycle gear as she guided the Fireblade to her exit. There, looming in front of her, surrounded by blocks of streets and intimidating, yet never more welcome, was Madison Square Garden.

She pulled into the parking lot and chained up her bike in the bay near the arena's rear entrance. As she did, she noticed another bike in the bay next to hers - a chopper.

"No way..." she murmured as she removed her helmet. There was only one person in WWE history that had used a bike for an entrance...other than her.

Kira made sure her bike was secure, then, full of curiosity, she entered the backstage doors into the arena. She quickly found a stage and and asked him who the bike outside belonged to. She already knew what the answer would probably be, but she had to be sure.

"The Undertaker," the stage hand said, unsure how on earth she couldn't know that. "He's back tonight, didn't you get the email?"

Kira, mystified, ignored him. The Undertaker had been out? How long? Why? She stared at the backstage doors and the bored stagehand hurried off at the mention of his name, leaving her alone with her questions. She kept rolling the subject over in her mind as she headed to her own locker room to get changed.

They obviously hadn't forgotten what she liked. Spacious, black paint on the walls, yet well lit and a few posters of her favourite bands dotted around, and of course a big-screen TV. In the back she knew was the modest bathroom with shower. But that wasn't what mattered to her. She flung her bag on the couch and walked to a corner. An acoustic guitar lay in a case against the wall. She stroked it as though it were a loyal pet, glad it had made it through Airport Customs unscathed. She changed, and headed out of the room to fulfil her curiosity about what she had seen in the parking lot.

"Kira!" came the sudden, yet familiar shout of SmackDown's General Manager, Theodore Long. He walked up to her with the same confident swagger he always seemed to use, and lightly patted her shoulder with a smile. "Long time no see, how was your flight, playa?"

Kira smiled and greeted Teddy with a hug. As the two talked about her rehabilitation, she couldn't stop her mind from wandering back to the Undertaker. Eventually she had to ask if the Undertaker really was in the Arena.

"Sure, I've seen that playa, it's his bick comback night too tonight. He's down the hall, door with a star. Can't miss it." Kira thanked him for his help, hugged him again and set off in the direction he pointed to. "Damn," Teddy mused. "I hate seeing that girl go, but I love watching her leave! Holla," he said, cracking a smile and wandering off.

Kira uneasily approached the Undertaker's locker room door. At last, it seemed, she was going to meet him. Taker had always been one of her favourites to watch in the ring, but she wished he wasn't so...strange. She wondered what she would find if she opened the door. She paused, her hand hovering just below the sign, poised ready to knock.

"Kira," a voice said, coming around a corner. It was the same stage hand she had talked to earlier. "They're waiting for you," he added. Kira looked from the door to the stage hand and back again. She closed her eyes and sighed. Obviously the moment had passed. Eventually she drew herself away from the door, cursing the stagehand for ruining her chance. Irritably she asked who was waiting for her.

"Only 67,000 fans," he laughed. Kira laughed a little herself, seeming to suddenly remember where she was and why she was there. Her little quest for the Undertaker had blown other thoughts from her mind. She wasn't sure if she blushed in embarassment, but the stage hand didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah, thanks..."she said, petering out when she realised she didn't know the guy's name. Almost as though he had read her mind, he told her his name was Dave. Kira gave a half-hearted laugh and bade farewell to Dave the annoying stage hand. Then she headed back down the corridor towards the ring. This was it. Now all she had to do was wait for the cue, step through the curtain and back into the limelight for the first time in Thirteen Months. 


	3. Chapter 3 Return To Fame

Renegade Guardian Chapter Three: Return to Fame

Back in front of the roar of the crowd after 13 months, Kira seems to be in control when her nemesis taunts her. But when things get physical, who can she turn to to save her? Teddy Long? The faceless crowd? Or a Phantom Guardian?

"Lemme holla at ya, playas," Teddy long boomed over the echoing PA to the packed arena, full of SmackDown fans. "Tonight, we have not one, but two of our biggest stars coming back after being on the shelf for way too long!" The announcement was greeted with raucous anticipation. Teddy waited for a few moments to let the crowd calm down before speaking again.

"As you all know, one of our biggest Divas was put out of action a year ago today. But now, after surgery, training and a lot of determination, she's back on SmackDown! where she belongs!"

Behind the curtain at the top of the entrance ramp, another stagehand with one hand on his headset gave the thumbs up to Kira. She braced herself, hearing the mingled throng of Teddy's introduction and the crowd's eager cheers. Seconds later her music hit. She heard the crowd screaming her name. The adrenaline broke into a thundering gallop. She stretched a couple of times to loosen herself up then stepped out through the curtain and into the limelight.

As soon as she appeared on stage, the crowd's cheers escalated into a deafening roar of admiration. Kira felt an overwhelming sense of awe and happiness, as well as the odd feeling that, at least for her, this was a homecoming party. As she walked down the ramp, listening to the crowd's immense, yet warm ovations, saluting, high-fiving and smiling to those lucky enough to have ramp-side seats, she wondered what Tass and Michael Cole would be saying about her.

Finally, she reached the ring and, jumping over the ropes with easy grace, went to meet Teddy in the centre. The crowd eventually quietened, after what seemed like an age. Kira was finding it hard to breathe, let alone speak. She was overwhelmed and overawed by the reaction to her return. As she talked to Teddy, her mind wandered back to that wasted moment- standing outside that locker room door. She could have sworn on her life that she had heard music coming from inside the room.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she took a few seconds to react when Khali's music began pumping through the Arena's speakers. The giant, monstrous form of the self-proclaimed "great" dominated the stage, but Kira could still see Dawn Marie, standing arrogantly next to him. As Khali brought a microphone to his lips, Kira's scowling, vengeful eyes were locked on the heinous excuse for a woman next to him, completely ignoring the pompous Khali's tirade, until she heard mention of her name.

"One year ago, I told you you would never be a champion," Khali railed. He looked with a cocky sneer at Dawn Marie. "You know what's changed in the last 12 months? NOTHING!" He taunted. The crowd booed him with such vicious retort that his demeanour cracked a little, before he cast a reproachful, evil look at the arena at large.

Kira kept her cool and stared defiantly at the man who had caused her near-career-ending injury. She pursed her lips a little and held out her hand. Teddy Long grinned vivaciously, he smelled a catfight coming and that would boost his ratings sky-high. He didn't hesitate to give her his microphone.

"Wow, Khali, all the way to twelve! That's a big number, did you get there by yourself or did little Dawny have to help you count it out on your big, dumb toes?" The crowd instantly exploded in laughter. Kira had wanted to say something more penetrating and vile, but she knew she had to keep it censored. It was, after all, a family show. Khali, on the other hand, was seething on the ramp. "And as for you, Dawn," Kira went on unabashed. "If you wand to finish the job you couldn't last year, how about bringing your slutty little ass down to this ring, right now!"

Kira didn't get what she wanted. With a particularly bitchy look, Dawn Marie pointed to Kira and looked at Khali. Khali responded by throwing his mic aside and marching down the ramp towards her. Kira backed off onto the ropes. She hadn't expected this. Not again. She began to feel the onset of panic, her vision jerking from Khali to Dawn on the stage, looking down her nose at Kira with a look of proud contempt. The crowd was in uproar and Teddy Long was looking around for some way to help her. He even tried standing in front of her, but it did nothing to halt Khali's advance. He was almost at Ringside. Kira's heart pounded in her ears. She was mortified. The crowd was roaring in vicious contempt at Khali.

Suddenly, as though the building had been struck by immensely powerful lightning, the lights died. The crowd fell silent. Then, after a few tormentingly suspenseful moments, the unmistakeable, low, resounding "BONG" of the Undertaker's gong chundered through the Arena PA, sending a chilling, awesome shock throughout the auditorium, though the very hearts of the fans, and through Kira. Khali had frozen in his tracks. Dawn Marie stood stock still, terrified. She knew who this was. Khali knew who this was, though he didn't believe it possible. The crowd knew who it was, and they were silent in reverence.

Seconds later, the stage lights returned, leaving just the silhouette of Kira in the ring. She probed the darkness. Her heart still pounded, yet she suddenly felt an unbelievable sense of safety thrust upon her like a chilling, yet welcome blanket. He was here...

The roar of the motorcycle engine built to a thundering crescendo. Fireworks exploded, violently jolting the mortified Dawn Marie. Khali stared at the stage with a look of abject disbelief. Finally the curtains gave way to a brilliant light, and the Undertaker emerged onto the stage, Spotlights glaring at him. The crowd surged to their feet.

The second she saw his distant, shaded face, Kira felt connected to this awesome presence of a human being. Not because he, like her, had been out through injury. She couldn't have described or explained it if anyone had asked her to, she just felt it. She also felt the sense of security envelop her safely as she followed his piercing gaze, turning with his movement as he circled the ring on the motorcycle. She felt as if she were watching the arrival of a guardian angel, this mysterious, awesome being who moved through the adulation of the fans, oozing power with every roar of engine power.

He stepped off the bike and into the ring. Khali tried futilely to look fearless as the Undertaker stepped around his yard. He owned that ring, and anyone in it.

Kira couldn't hear the fans as she stared, captivated, at the jubilant Undertaker's salute to the fans. The welcome for him was raucous and rampant beyond understanding. Kira got the feeling that Khali was suddenly in grave personal danger. 


	4. Chapter 4 Phantom Guardian

Renegade Guardian, Chapter 4 - Phantom Guardian

Kira stared, mystified, as though entranced in a dream. She couldn't speak, she couldn't move. She was paralysed, all she could do was watch as this spectacle unfold before her, helpless to interfere because of the sheer power radiating from this man standing feet away from her. He was captivating, everything about him had her enthralled. She watched him with undisguised admiration, totally unaware of how she looked on-camera and to the crowd and not really caring either.

At length, the Undertaker came to a halt. He hadn't seemed to even acknowledge she was in the ring - his eyes were locked unblinkingly on Khali. For Kira, he moved like a blur, a visual myth she wasn't quite sure whether or not was true. Taker started speaking. Kira heard the words but she was more enveloped by them by what she felt. The deep, thronging surge of even his speech seemed only half-real. Taker stared at Khali with menacing authority, speaking a tirade so powerful it may as well - and probably could have been, for all the attention Kira could pay - have been Khali's last rights.

Khali retreated like a coward, backing up the entrance ramp like a dog with its tail between its legs. "STOP," the Undertaker commanded. Khali, the monster who a few short months previously had thrown the Undertaker around his own yard like a puppet, obeyed without question. "If you're in my sight, you do as I tell you."

Khali said nothing. His pathetic hope for fearlessness had left him. The Undertaker stared unflinchingly at the Cowardly fool, seemingly oblivious, still, to Kira standing mere feet behind him. Kira stared at the Undertaker as he spoke. He challenged Khali to a match at Judgement day. Something in her mind snarled when he said Khali could bring his slut - meaning Dawn Marie, Kira assumed - with him if he got too lonely. But all feeling vanished from her heart and all thought purged from her mind with what he said next.

"Either way, you'll be looking across that ring at me..." -he pointed to Kira- "...and her."

Kira froze. The Undertaker...wanted her in his corner? Why? What for? She wasn't even involved with him in even the stringiest way. After a few tantalising minutes, Taker's music started and he left the ring in pursuit of a fuming and upset Khali and Dawn Marie. Kira had no time to think what would happen to Khali if Taker found him. Eventually, she left the ring herself, still in a daze.

Later that night, Kira paced around her locker room, trying to figure out why the Undertaker had not only came to help her, but kept her involved in his match challenge for Khali. Becoming increasingly frustrated, she restlessly sat down in a leather armchair and cradled her head in her hands. She had enjoyed a short reign as women's champion, she had been surprised when they had told her she was ready for a titleshot, overjoyed when they said she was getting her own locker room, but why this? Why had no one warned her about this? Was it even in the script? For a moment, she thought Undertaker was simply plotting revenge on Khali for injuring him. But she realised that, if that was true, then she had nothing to do with any of it.

After a few minutes' more pondering, she began to hear deep music coming from beyond the walls of her room. Almost subconsciously, she picked up her acoustic guitar and began to idly trace her fingers over the strings. As though she were falling into a groove, she began to play along, following the throbbing bass note with a tune of her own. She began to sing softly as she listened to her own playing. Words came to her from nowhere, meaning nothing really, just like she was making up a song about air or nothing itself. After a while, though, the excercise became boring and she eventually stopped.

Curiosity got the better of her and she decided to try and find where the music was coming from. She stepped out of her locker room and into the dimly-lit corridor. As she moved towards the source of the music she had an odd feeling that she was being watched, or followed. She got closer to the door, realising with every step that she was drawing closer and closer to the Undertaker's door. The music was coming from inside it.

How much about this guy was a TV personality, and how much was real? She would never have expected a former Dark Priest to play Bass guitar so fitfully and so flowingly it could have been something holy for all she knew. For the second time in the same night, she hesitated in front of the door before knocking, but this time there was no stagehand to interrupt. It was her choice. At the moment her hand was going to hit the wood of the door, a deep, resounding boom of a voice spoke from within.

"So are you comin' in, or what?" Taker said throatily. "The door's not locked." Surprised and at the same time thrilled, Kira opened the door and tentatively stepped inside.

"Hey," the Undertaker said, looking less-than-pleased at the unexpected visitor, but not exactly pissed off either. His bass guitar still rested on his knee as he sat. Kira, speechless, womdered how he had known she was at the door. Maybe there was something supernatural about him...she watched him put the bass on its stand and looked up at her.

"Heard you breathing like a hungry coyote," Taker explained, as though reading her mind. 'Well,' thought Kira, 'there goes some of the mystery.'She gave a nervous laugh. Taker, sensing her unease, offered her a seat near him.

"Undertaker-"

"Call me Mark," he interrupted, before she could even begin. "Back here I'm just me."

"Mark," Kira tried again. "I wanted to thank you for-"

"Don't mention it," Mark said suddenly. He stood. As his muscular form headed to the grey-walled room's miniature fridge, Kira couldn't help feeling like he felt the same awkward attraction she did, but he was hiding it, hesitating about it. "If you're wondering whty I asked to to be at ringside for my match against Khali, it's because..." he paused. Was he actually lost for words? Was he trying to think up a reason, now, here on the spur of the moment? And if so, would it be the truth?

Unseen, Kira stood and moved behind him. Mark fidgeted a little, completely throwing his toughened, hardened image into tumultuous doubt, but he eventually turn around. When he did, he was face to face with her. She was on tiptoe, lips inches from his. She had done something rare for herself and she knew it. Kira had rarely ever taken he initiative like this before. She had seen guys in an awkward position when it came to her before, but although she still found it amusing, she also had a nagging guilt about putting Mark here.

She knew he could see deep into her gleaming, brown eyes. An eerie energy enveloped him as, standing on Tiptoe, Kira gazed at him. Mark's hand brushed the velvet-smooth skin of her left arm. She felt a surge, a thrill of electricity wash over her body, briefly, but wonderfully. They drew closer.

Kira was millimetres away from kissing him. Their lips were almost touching. She drew even closer. The air grew hot. She could feel the buzzing of it as she got so close she could feel him there without touching. Her eyes were closed and her hands were snaking into his. She could feel a surging need - a desire - to do it. To lean forward. She was almost there.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. A muffled voice announced that Taker was needed again. Both of them closed their eyes, laughed awkwardly and said at the same time, "Damn stage hands..."

As the Undertaker headed towards the door, Kira looked at him, her hand still lightly entwined in his. "Good luck, Mark," she said dreamily with a smile. Maek gave a smile of his own, and drew close. He didn't kiss her but he did give her a hug. "Thanks, kid."

He suddenly switched to his game face. "Time to go clear out my yard." 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

As Kira headed back to her hotel room, she went over the night's event's over and over again. She couldnt deny to herself that she felt something for Mark, she knew that somewhere deep down inside him that Mark "Undertaker" Calloway felt the same way for her. But confusion ran rampant in her mind about everything that had happened that night. That night they seemed to have become extremely close in such a short space of time. She wasn't sure what it was inside her head that was telling her to trust him, let alone what was telling her to get close to him so quickly. But she couldn't deny that it felt really good.

Just before she left the arena Teddy Long had informed her that she would be seeing alot more of Mark on camera. Kira smiled when Teddy told her that, but deep down inside she really wanted to know the man behind the camera. The Mark people didn't know of. Part of her felt she was back at school, she felt like she was a school girl having a crush on the bad boy of the school. But deep down inside despite the speed Kira and Mark had gotten close, she knew the feeling was much deeper than a crush.

The next week

As Kira roared toward the next venue, she tried to keep her concentration on the road ahead of her, but even when the free strands of her hair blew back into her face. She just couldn't get Mark off of her mind. Streetlight after streetlight rushed by her, she paid them no heed. Her mind was a hurricane of wonderment and confusion about the situation she was in, she didn't know how she was able to keep her mind focused on the road. Her mind was supposed to be focused on her match against Dawn Marie that very night. It did vaguely play on her conscious that she hadn't given it much thought, but it didn' really matter to her right now. She eventually arrived at the arena and tied her bike up as she had the other night when she returned. As she looked to see if Mark had arrived, she was surprised to see his bike was missing. Kira started to feel a little worried and she went to look for one of the stage hands to see if he was hear, thinking that he might of drove a car to the venue instead. No-one had seen him. Kira started getting a little more worried, he hadn't even come by limo.

As she prepared for her match she wasn't so much confused about her feelings for him as she was about his location. Had something happened to him on his way to the venue? If so was he alright? As it played on her mind, she recieved the cue to head to the ring. Doing her best to silence her uncertainty, she took a few deep breathes and headed for the ring.

Soon enough she was face to face with the woman (or slut) that was responsible for her year long injury and absence. The same person who had screwed her out of the chance to be the female champion. Despite her confusion, Kira controlled the match early on. She was beginning to grow confident and for a while she thought she may actually get her revenge after a year of waiting. Dawn Marie was once again prone on the mat and for a second she sharply reminded her of the match at wrestlemania where Kira was first injured. Kira smiled feeling her victory was once again just mere seconds away. She advanced on Dawn Marie with the intention of finishing it once and for all.

Just as she was about to cover Dawn Marie the arena was thrown into chaos and Kira saw a flash of fireworks. She already had guessed who was coming. Sure enough the person she guessed was arriving was Khali. He stepped onto the stage with the same evil look in his eyes that he had worn a year ago when he put her out of action. Kira was gobsmacked. It seemed to be happening again like a recurring nightmare.

Halfway down to the ring Khali stopped staring at her tauntingly as the confidence vanished from her eyes. Slowly but surely he got closer to the ring. As he was about to get into the ring the arena lights went out. The crowd fell slient, Kira's mind raced and her heart pounded in her chest. At the same time she knew it was him, it was Mark, but she wondered why he hadn't told her he had arrived. Khali froze except this time he wasn't so much afraid as he was thinking that this was happening again.

The roar of Mark's motorcycle thundered through the PA system as he emereged ontop of the stage. Kira was confused instead of happy, the feeling of safety she'd had before wasn't so great as it had been last time. Once again he had been keeping watch over her but she couldn't decide why he hadn't told her where he was or why he had been so late. Later that night, as she sat in her locker room, her fingers idlely strumming over her guitar as she was lost in thought. There was a hard knock at the door of her locker room, she looked up and her heart suddenly felt much lighter.

"What are you waiting for? The door is open." she told him as she laid her guitar to one side.  
The door creaked open and in stepped Mark, still in his ring gear. He walked in with an uncertain look on his face as he came into her room, his eyes flittered from her to the decor, to her guitar and back again. Kira could tell that he was curious about everything he saw but she felt he was curious about her more than the room.

"Nice place, it's rare that a diva's room isnt covered in pink." Mark gestured to the red paint of the walls, giving a small laugh as she shared the joke. "Kira" Mark said as he sat down in the couch opposite her, "I owe you an explantion." Kira had been wondering when this would come up as she crossed her hands in her lap and looked up at him with a curious look on her face. Mark started to explain hastily that his bike had broken down, meaning that he had to get taken to the arena in a truck. By the time he had finished his serious, ever-present intimidating demeanour had cracked and he was quite red-faced. Kira couldn't help but think he looked cute even if he was humiliated and quiet. She laughed and stood up.

"Alright where's the bike?" she asked. Mark's face shifted from embrassment to confusion.  
"What you think only men know a bike inside out? I do ride aswell you know. Let's go fix it." 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

A few days had passed since Kira had helped Mark with his bike, she couldn't help but smile remembering the confused and dumbfounded look on his face after she said she could fix his bike. The last few weeks since her return had been a whirlwind of chemistry and uncertain minds and she was sure that Mark was surpressing his feelings about her. As she had looked at him that night she was sure that there was a scar on his neck; a single, long thread of slivery flesh as though a stab wound. For a few mad hours she had slept, her mind filled with dreams that she had fallen in love with a ghost. Someone who had killed themselves and somehow escaped death to live on as a ghost. A ghost who had just discovered his heart wasn't dead either. She gave aweak smile as she pondered it.

She pulled her bike to a halt, as she reached up to remove her helmet her heart gave a lifting jump as she saw Mark doing the same.  
"Nice bike." he answered gruffly. Behind the helmet Kira smiled, he was in-character. Was he playing games or did he not know that it was her? Her cycle gear did hide her figure. It was the Undertaker, not Mark Calloway that turned away to attend to his own mount. Kira chuckled behind the helmet, he really didn't show his real self to many people. That made her feel special as she was one of those people he felt comfortable enough with to show them who he really was.

'Time to give him a surprise.' she thought. Luckily he didn't see her throw her leg over the side of the bike, it would have been a dead give away as to who it was. She let him go on about the acts of random bravado he had performed between nights, talking himself up. A typical WWE Legend. She found it hard to surpress laughter,as his voice was a full octave deeper than usual.

"So anyway, see you in the locker room, boy." he eventually finished, moving to head into the arena and probably to his locker room as well.

"Don't think so." she repiled calmly, mimicking the accent as best she could.  
Mark stopped, turned and stared at the person who he had just been talking to. When the person removed their helmet, he saw that it was Kira. "Damn!" he eventually was able to say, afer he looked her up and down in the gear she was wearing, confused as to how he didn't realise it was her. Kira smiled and walked up to him.

"Damn is right." she laughed, "You should have seen your face." she watched as Mark laughed looking a bit embrassed.  
"I must of looked like a moron." He repiled, " And don't tell me that you didn't enjoy it"  
"Oh yeah." Kira told him holding her helmet under one arm as she walked up to him deliberately looking seductive. Mark caught on. She thought she had power over the indomitable Undertaker.  
"It's a rarity, don't get use to it." he told her as he figured out what she was up to.  
"Well I better make sure I enjoy this then, shouldn't I?" she asked him. Kira was enjoying their little game as much as he was. She drew close enough to feel the heat on his face.  
"What you're doing little girl?" Mark laughed.  
Kira's voice dropped to a whisper as she answered, "Im just doing what feels right." Then with no warning, she leaned in and kissed him. She had no idea if Mark would respond or not. When he locked his hands around her delicate neck and pulled her closer in, she was outright shocked. Although she still responded with passion.

Something far away opened and a silhouette drifted briefly into the parking lot. The figure laughed, then the door closed. The slam was loud enough to force the two apart in surprise. Kira probed the darkness, looking for anyone who might have been watching. She had a nagging feeling that who ever had seen them kiss was going to use it against them.

As she was still looking around, she realised that Mark still had his arms wrapped around her body.  
"Mark, why are you still holding me?" she asked him.  
"Do you feel uncomfortable that i am?" he replied, a little worried.  
"No, i just thought you may have pushed apart after we heard that noise"  
"Am i not allowed to have a relationship with someone? If someone did see us then i will deal with them later, right now i just want to enjoy this moment with you"  
"Maybe we should go to your locker room, at least it's a bit more private"  
"Ok then, if you feel more comfortable there."

So they made sure their bikes where securely locked up and they both made their way to Mark's locker room. Kira sat down on the couch.  
"Im just going to see Teddy Long for our scripts, won't be long." Mark left the locker room and made his way to Teddy's office. As Kira waited on the couch, a note was pushed under the door. As she looked at it she noticed it was addressed to her and Mark. She opened it up to see what it said:

"I saw what you two got up to in the garage, i wonder what your fans would think of you Mark, kissing a young woman and holding her. Not what the Undertaker would do, you're expected to sacrifice poor innocent little virgins no matter how they look. Pretty little angels or pretty little biker girls. Hmmm i will have to decide whether or not i have a duty to tell the fans what your truly like, Mark. For now, hope you two little love birds have your little bit of fun."

Kira sat on the couch in shock and scared. She knew Mark would now be very angry. A few minutes later he walked back into the locker room.  
"Hey, i brought out script's for tonight"  
He looked at her and saw how pale her face was.  
"Kira whats wrong?" he asked her.  
She gave him the note she had just read, she sat there as he stood reading it. As soon as Mark had read it he picked up the nearest object he could find which was a table lamp and threw it against the wall so hard it broke into pieces. Kira jumped in fear, she had never seen him this angry. Not even at Khali. He saw he had scared Kira and he kneeled down in front of her.  
"Im going to go see Teddy Long and see if i can go and get this sorted, just ignore the note hunny it's just someone playing a joke on us." he tried to explain while trying to comfort her.  
"But you just got angry and threw the lamp against the wall." she quietly told him.  
"I just dont take jokes very well, if you dont feel comfortable enough to stay here you can come with me or just lock the door until i get back"  
"I'll just stay here until you get back"  
"Ok then, you get some rest, I wont belong"  
They both smiled and Mark kissed her on the forehead as she lay on the couch. He left the locker room, in search of Teddy Long and he wasnt in the mood for anyone to get in the way. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The night was breezy, yet warm, an eclectic mix of good and bad. It matched the feelings running through Kira's mind as she arrived at the Pepsi centre of Denver Colorado. Judgement day had arrived. But Kira was too worried about the repercussions of her and Marks 'encounter' last week to concentrate on her impending title match against Dawn Marie that night.

Tonight was also the night Mark was facing Khali. Kira hadn't heard anything to say it wasn't going to be anything other than a singles match but she was worried as though it were a Hell in a cell match. Kira dismissed the thought of Mark being locked in a 30ft steel cage with that monster. It scared her too much. She stood in her locker room and started to change. She stripped off her riding gear and slid her underwear off as she stepped into a cool and refreshing shower. All the time she listened intently on her monitor for some news on Mark's arrival. He was in the main event so the camera's would be all over him as soon as he got here.

As the night wore on, Kira's stomach was rumbling and there was still an hour to go before Kira's match was scheduled to start. She headed to catering to grab a bite to eat. Maybe it would help set her mind at ease if she moved around a bit. When she got there though she almost immediately changed her mind. As she grabbed herself some chicken and a drink who did she see but Dawn Marie. She had a grin on her face that looked out of place and oozed smugness. Kira assumed she was being typically big headed and ignored her as she ate. At length she made to leave.

"Kira! How's the Undertaker?" Dawn asked unexpectedly. Kira froze. She knew! Something told Kira it was Dawn that had seen them that night in the parking lot.  
"What?" Kira asked, trying to mask her shock and anger until she could get confirmation.  
"Careful now." Dawn repiled, bitchy grin still intact, "Wouldn't want any tongue slips." Voice dripping with implication as she glanced at the nearby camera's. Kira followed the glance and shut up instantly. She couldn't let this out. Instead she glared at Dawn Marie, who was enjoying every second of it. "Tonight." Kira told her bitterly, "I'll be taking more than your title, you little whore." Without saying another word, she stormed away, leaving a not-so-smug Dawn Marie in her wake.

For the next fourty minutes Kira paced her dressing room, she knew someone had seen her and Mark kiss but she now had wished it wasn't Dawn Marie. She knew the secret of her and Mark wouldn't stay quiet for long. Then she heard on the monitor that Mark had arrived, she saw him with his sunglasses on and his street clothes with his black bandana tied around his head pulling in on his motorbike. She watched as he pretended to seem interested in the Motorcycle he had just parked next to. He then walked out of camera shot, she knew he was coming to her locker room. As soon as he came through the door he walked up to Kira and gave her a hug. As he pulled away he saw the look of worry and fear in her eyes.  
"Hey what's up?" he asked her.  
"She know's." She repiled.  
"Who know's? What do they know"  
"Dawn Marie knows about us, she was the one who saw us in the garge last week kissing. She's threatening to let it slip"  
"Your worried whether or not you win the match that she may speak"  
"Yes i am. Aren't you"  
"Look if she talks then we'll deal with it. Until then just concentrate on kicking her butt and winning that title that you so rightly deserve"  
"I don't know if I can with knowing she knows about us and could tell people and the fans about us"  
"Look if she talks then she talks and we tell the whole world we are together, i ain't gonna look like im a man who has no heart even with the nickname the deadman. I really like you Kira and i want us to have a chance to be together, no matter what anyone thinks"  
"Im still unsure"  
"Look do what you need to do, if she talks right after your match then i will come out and tell the whole world that we are together"  
"Ok then"  
"Now go and kick some ass biker chick style"  
Kira laughed at his remark but she also smiled as she knew he was trying to cheer her up and make sure she was more relaxed for her match against Dawn Marie.

Five minutes before the match, Mark walked Kira down to the entrance of the stage. He hugged and kissed her good luck. Just as they where kissing, they both heard someone give a cough. They looked to see who it was and saw it was Dawn Marie, she had a very smug look on her face. Mark just started to walk in Dawn Marie's direction but Kira grabbed a hold of his arm and pulled him back. Dawn Marie's entrance music started and she walked down the ramp, she got into the ring and waved to the crowd. What she did next worried both Mark and Kira. Dawn Marie asked for a microphone, she asked the fans to be quiet.

"As you all know im fighting the well known Kira for the women's championship." She told them, "Well what you don't know about little miss innocent is that she has a love interest. Now i know you will say no-one cares and that bitch, but the love interest she has is a man no-one would suspect would be a love interest."

The fans sat there in wonder, starting to get very interested in who Kira was dating.

"So would you guys like to know who she is dating?"

The fans cheered very loudly saying yes.

"The Undertaker." 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The fans sat in their seats in shock. Did they just hear that right? Kira and the Undertaker. Mark's music played and he walked out on the top of the stage. He stood at the top of the ramp, while the fans cheered him on. Even the commentators where very interested in the situation that had just arisen.  
He placed the microphone near his mouth and began to speak.

"Dawn Marie, who in the hell are you to delve into my private life, what me and Kira do is our business!" Mark shouted at her.

Dawn Marie looked at him, unscathed. So far, so good. She held the mic to her lips and continued. "So you admit that you and Kira are an item?" She asked, delicious scandal etched over her face.

Mark knew what he was about to say would raise hell, no matter whether or not it was good or bad. He stared straight at the little rumour-spinning bitch in front of him, held the mic to his lips and shouted,"Yes!"

He looked out at the fans. "Me and Kira are an Item."

The fans cheered in happiness, they knew the storyline would get much better. Dawn Marie was not happy at the reaction of the crowd, she was expecting the crowd to boo him, not cheer him.

"No, your not supposed to be happy for him. Your supposed to boo him."

"Looks like your plan backfired Dawn Marie."

Mark stood at the top of the ramp smiling his head off, then suddenly the crowd began to boo. He looked at them and he saw they where looking in his direction. He knew it wasnt good whatever was behind him. He turned around and there was Khali, he grabbed Mark by the throat and picked him up off the stage. Mark dropped the microphone and put his hands on Khali's wrist trying to make him let go. He realised that Khali was walking towards the edge of the ramp, Still holding Mark by the throat. He saw the crazed look in his eyes, he knew something bad was going to happen very soon. Khali stood at the edge of the stage and lifted Mark higher up in the air. Khali procced to do the Undertakers signature chokeslam, Mark landed on the concrete floor below. Mark was unable to breathe as he landed on his spine, Kira ran out and went down to where he was. She kneeled down next to him, she told him he was going to be ok. She started shouting for the EMT's. They came along and she moved out the way, they gently put a stretcher underneath him and placed brace around his neck. They had an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth while they wheeled him to the ambulance, as he was having trouble breathing. They rushed Mark sraight to the waiting ambulance, they put Mark into the back of the ambulance and Kira got in the back of it with him. He looked to the left of himself and saw Kira was sitting next to him, he held his hand out to her, she took his hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze to let him know she wasn't going anywhere. As soon as they got to the hospital, Mark was wheeled straight to x-ray to check if his spine was damaged. For most of the night the doctors did many tests to make sure Mark was ok, nothing serious was found. Only a very bruised spine, Kira had been waiting during the tests. She was very worried as she had never seen Khali making his way to the ring at all. When the doctor came over to tell her she could see Mark, she rushed straight to his beside. She sat there holding his hand.

"Hey, darlin. You ok? You look like someone's gone and died." Mark laughed, trying to cheer up.  
"I was really worried about you, thought you may have been seriously hurt." she explained.  
"Well as you can see im fine"  
"If i had seen him i may of been able to warn you, i feel like this is all my fault"  
"Look even if you had been able to warn me, i probably still would of ended up like this. It ain't your fault"  
"Im sorry that the whole world knows about us"  
"They would of found out sooner or later"  
"So your not angry with me"  
"Why would i be angry at you"  
"Because i made the move to kiss you and if i hadn't then none of this would of happened"  
"Look we knew we liked each other and we would of kissed anyway. Plus if that had happened people would of still found out. Stop kicking yourself about this"  
"I can't help it"  
"Look Kira i really really like you, i may even love you. But if we are to be together longer, then stop blaming yourself for when i get hurt cause i do stupid stuff for this to happen me anyway"  
"Really i wouldnt of guessed." She laughed, Mark pulled her hand towards his and gently placed a kiss in the back of her hand.  
"Im fine"  
"Ok, fine. I believe you." They both looked into each other's eye's and smiled, both knowing they where falling in love with each other but just as stubborn as each other not to admit they where.

Suddenly Kira see's in Mark eye's a look of worry.

"Mark, what's wrong?"

As he open's his mouth to answer, his breathe caught in his throat and his back arched off the bed. Mark's eyes widened with terror and Kira realised there was something seriously wrong that had taken hold of Mark. She looked wildly into his eyes, searching for any sign of what was causing his distress. She instantly recognised the symptoms of a fit. She started to breath heavily and her eyes became choked with tears as she panicked, her own father's death rising ominously from the pit of her memories. She had seen this before. 'No, not again, not Mark, anyone but Mark!' she thought desperately as she watched him toss and turn on his bed. She thrashed around the room looking for the emergency button that would bring anyone to Mark's aid. Mark's heart monitor bleeped furiously, seeming to get faster and faster with Kira's rising panic. Kira was sure that everything was going to go horriblely wrong as she waited for the doctor's to arrive, but as they poured into the room she realised there was no need for them. Mark had fell calm on the bed. For a few seconds hope began to rise in her, until one of the doctors solemnly turned away and looked at her. Kira realised why Mark had stopped convulsing, his breathing had stopped. Mark was dead. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Kira stood in the hospital room in shock, Mark had just died in front of her like her father did so many years ago. She watched as the nurse placed the blanket covering him, over his face. She couldn't believe it, it felt like a nightmare she was never able to wake from. Then doctor led her out of the room, the nurse's procceded to wheel the body of Mark down to the morgue. The doctor gave her Mark's belongings, he told her she would be able to collect his body in a few days. She thanked the doctor and made her way out of the hospital and back to the hotel. She decided on the way back to the hotel that the first person who should hear the news of Mark's death would be Glen Jacobs, as she knew that behind the scenes Glen and Mark where the best of friends. She went to the hotel desk and asked what room Glen was in, the receptionist told her the room and Kira made her way up to the room.

She knocked on the door and waited as she heard footsteps making their way to the door, Glen opened it and was shocked to see Kira standing at the other side of it. He saw she was very upset about something, he guessed it was because of Mark being injured as he had seen Mark admit he was dating Kira before he was chokeslamed off the stage.  
"Hey Kira, come on in." he moved aside so she could come into the room.  
She made her way inside and she moved towards the couch, she sat down still with the same look of sadness on her face.  
"So what's brought you here"  
"It's about Mark"  
"Look dont worry about Mark, hes a big boy. He can take care of himself"  
"He's dead."

Glen stood there in shock.

"Im sorry. I thought you just said Mark's dead."

Kira turned to face him and saw the tears pouring from her eyes down her face, Glen made his way towards the couch and sat down next to her.

"Your not kidding are you?"

Kira shook her head to tell him she wasn't.

"When did he die?"

"Half an hour ago, they told me i would be able to collect his body in a few days."

She unfolded her arms and gave Glen the belongings of Mark that the doctor gave her.

"The doctor gave me Mark's belonging's. I thought you may want them as you and him where close."

Glen smiled at the belongings. He passed them back to Kira.

"I think he would of wanted you to have them."

Kira looked at him in shock.

"He would of wanted you to have them." he repeated to make sure she heard what he had just said.

"But your his best friend."

"And he loved you."

"Thank you Glen, this means alot to me."

"No problem. Hey Kira?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to stay the night here?"

"Im not sure, i dont want be a burden."

"We both just lost Someone close, it's always better to have someone with you to go through something like that."

"Ok then, if you don't mind."

"No i don't mind at all."

"Ok then thanks, I'll sleep on the couch."

"That thing ain't comfortble to sit on never mind sleep on, you can sleep in my bed with me."

"Im not sure."

"Look im not going to try anything, i just want someone to hold while i go through this and i know you want someone to just hold you and not get into your pants. So what do you say?"

"Ok then. But if i feel something i shouldnt or your hand goes somewhere it shouldnt then i'll make sure you know what it's like not to be a man anymore."

"Wow!"

"Wow what?"

"I can see why Mark liked you, your both as stubborn as each other."

Kira smiled knowing he was right.

"Let's get some sleep then we can sort things out tomorrow."

As they made their way to the bedroom, Glen knew she would need someone to guide her. He made a vow for Mark to take care of Kira for him. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The next morning Glen broke the bad news to Vince that Mark died the night before in hospital from the injuries he recieved thanks to the chokeslam Khali gave him. He asked Vince if it was ok that Him and Kira where able to have some time off so that they could go back to Houston to sort out Mark's belongings. Vince approved and told them to take as much time off as they needed. Glen rang the airport to find out what the soonest flight back to Houston was, luckly for them there was one that afternoon. Kira and Glen packed their stuff as well as Mark's and made their way to the airport, during the flight Glen looked over at Kira and saw she was still depressed about Mark's death. She looked as though she was in a trance, he felt her pain as he also knew Mark was a good man and a good friend. When they came out of the airport, they drove straight to Marks home. They stopped at the gates while Glen put in the security code to open the gates. He drove up to the front of the house, he got out of the truck and went into the house to switch off the security alarm in the house and around the land. He went back to his truck and got his own and Kira's bags and took them into the house. When he came back out to get Kira, he noticed she wasn't in the truck anymore. He looked around and saw that the garage door was open, he made his way to the garage and went inside. He watched her, as she walked around all his bikes. He saw her stop at Mark's favourite bike. His custom made Titan, he saw her kneel down next to it and start to caress it as if she was in love with it. He knew that Kira and Mark would of been right for each other, Glen smiled. He would make sure that if they did sell his bikes that she would keep his custom made Titan.

"Come on Kira, time to go and sort Mark's things out in his house." he told her.

"Ok then." she repiled sadly, "Im coming."

She followed Glen into the house. The first room they went into was Mark's living room. She couldn't believe how big the room was.

"Let's split up. You start doing the upstairs and i'll do the attic." Glen spoke.

"Ok then." Kira Repiled.

So they split up. Kira went upstairs into Mark's room, she put his belongings into bags and boxes. As she was going through his wardrobe, she found a poster of her in the back of the wardrobe. On the poster she was wearing a flowing black evening gown, low cut with a slit up one leg. She was wearing a pair of shimmering black heels and fine black stockings. On the floor of the wardrobe, she saw a book. She picked it up and walked towards his bed, she sat down on the edge of the bed and opened the book up. As she flicked through it she saw it was a scrapbook of her. He had collected alot of pictures of her various different matches. She started to smile, he had liked her for a very long time.

Meanwhile in the attic, Glen was going through the stuff he didnt know if Kira knew of. Everybody thought that the apprant black magic Mark practiced was just an act, when he really actually did it. He started packing the things away when he came across one of Mark's sacrificial daggers. One of them had a stone embedded on the handle of the blade, the strange thing about it was that it was still glowing. He placed it carefully into the box where the other daggers where placed. That night Glen and Kira sat in the living room of Mark's house, eating a chinese. Glen watched as Kira pushed the food around her plate, he knew she was still depressed about the death of Mark.

"So what do you think we should do with Mark's stuff?" Glen asked her.

"Let's keep it here for now. Till after his funeral." she repiled.

As they turned back to the tv, they saw Vince make his way to the Smackdown ring. Glen grabbed the remote and turned up the volume, and they moved a bit neared to the tv to see what Vince was going to say.

"As you all know the other night, the Undertaker was taken to hospital due to being chokeslamed off of the stage by Khali." Vince told everybody.

The fans cheered when Vince mentioned Mark's name.

"Well i have some very sad news to annouce. The Undertaker also known as Mark Calloway died two nights ago in hospital."

The crowd fell slient as Vince continued.

"Mark Calloway had a fit and passed away. So if we could all have a few minutes slience while we play a rememberance video for Mark Calloway."

The lights dimmed down and the video began to play, he showed all of Mark's matches. From his very first match in the WWE to the storyline he was involved with before his death. At the end of the video it said Mark Calloway and the date of his birth and his death. What Glen and Kira saw next shocked them both, and Glen knew it would of shocked Mark as well if he was still alive. The stage down to the ring began to fill with all the wrestlers from Raw and Smackdown. Glen and Kira sat there appreciating the respect to Mark from the other wrestlers.

"Our condolences to Mark's Family and Friends. Espceially his best friend Glen and his girlfriend Kira during this difficult time." 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Mark felt his back was very cold, he didn't know exactly where he was. All he knew was that he was breathing again, he started to move his arms and legs. He slowly opened his eyes, it took him a few minutes before his eyes stayed open without stinging. What he saw was a white sheet over his face, he sat up and it slid down over his waist. He rubbed his hand's over his face to wake himself up a bit more. He looked around and wondered where he was. He saw other tables with sheets covering them, he saw there was something on the table underneath the white sheet on all of them. He also noticed they all had feet sticking out from underneath them with tags on their toes.

"Im in the morgue?" he said to himself, "How the hell did i get here?"

He stood up and noticed he was only in his boxer's.

"Well at least they give the dead some dignity."

He started rubbing his arms as he was cold. He opened the door of the morgue, checking to make sure no-one was in the corridor. Luckly the coast was clear, he came out of the room and started looking for something to shove on till he got some clothes. He found some surgeon clothes and grabbed them, he shoved them on. He calmly made his way to the exit of the hospital making sure no-one got suspious or scared. As he was walking to the exit he saw a patient who was around the same size as him with his clothes lying the chair next to him. He made sure no-one was watching and he slid into the room and grabbed the clothes, he then changed into them. As he was coming out of the room, he made sure the corridor was clear and he exited the room heading for the exit. He breathed a big sigh of relief when he walked out of the hospital undetected, he felt like it was a stroke of luck he found someone around the same size as him with clothes near them. 

The doctor who looked after Mark, was making his way to the morgue to check on Mark's body. As he went inside he saw that one of the tables was empty. He saw a tag on the floor, he bent down and picked it up, he looked at the tag to see who's name was on it. He went into shock when he saw it was Mark Calloway's tag, he suddenly began to get worried. He had no clue where the body was or how it was taken from the morgue to where ever it was now. He ran out the morgue and told security to look out for any body's that where being checked out or wheeled through the hospital. He went and found the contact number for kira and rang it.

Kira made her way to the phone in the hallway and picked it up.  
"Hello?" she asked.  
"Is this Kira?" the doctor asked her.  
AS the conversation continued Kira was shocked to find out that Mark's body had been found missing, she wondered throughout the conversation who would be sick enough to steal Mark's body. She thanked the doctor for ringing and telling her about the situation. After she finished the call she went to find Glen. She found him in the garage where all of Mark's bikes where, Glen saw her rush in looking very upset. He stood up and grabbed a hold of her.

"Kira. What's wrong?" He asked her.  
"It's Mark." she told him crying.  
"What about him"  
"Someone has stolen his body"  
"What"  
"The doctor who looked after Mark before he died just rang me and told me Mark's body is missing"  
"Who in the hell would steal his body"  
"I don't know. Why is this all happening Glen? Isn't enough for this person, that ive lost Mark, the man i love"  
"This is sick and twisted and if Mark was alive today he would of gone and kicked this person's ass"  
Kira smiled and laughed a little bit, cause she knew Glen was right on what Mark would do. Glen pulled her against him and hugged her, he thought about whoever had stolen Mark's body. All Kira and Glen wanted was for the body to be returned so Mark could be put to rest.

Back outside of the hospital Mark had found some money in the man's trouser pockets, he decided to get a flight to Houston back to his home to figure out what the hell was going on. He made his way to the airport and paid for the first flight to Houston. As he was sitting on the plane, he kept getting flash backs as to how he came to die and come back to life again, he remembered being thrown off of something and he remembered seeing Kira there saying everything was going to be ok. A sharp pain ripped through his heart as he visualised the saddened face of Kira as he was having the fit that killed him. What he saw in her eyes though intrigued him. It looked as though she was in a trance, like she had gone through something like this already with someone else. As the plane landed he decided that if there was anyone in his house that he knew well, he would stay hidden until he was ready to come back again. What fired him inside was not excitment of seeing Kira again, but revenge and pain on the person who had caused his death and the pain and torment to Kira.

All he knew was that he was called Mark Calloway, his girlfriend was called Kira and his best friend was called Glen Jacobs and that he had a house in Houston Texas. He also knew he was dead and had come back to life. But did he remember what his job was and how well known he was? 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

When Mark arrived at his house, he saw there was a truck sitting outside of his house. He recognised it to be Glen's, he walked up to the front of the house as the gates where open. As he walked towards the window, saw Kira sitting in the living room crying. He kept back against the wall, he decided to make his way to the basement as from the outside there was two doors on the side of the house that opened up and led down into the basement. As he was making his way there he heard someone in the garage, he rememebered he had his beloved bikes stored in there. He quietly made his way towards the garage doors and peeped inside to see who it was, to his relief he saw it was Glen. He was cleaning the bikes carefully, like they where about to break at any moment. He quietly slid out of the garage and made his way towards the basement doors. He went down them and found luckly enough for him a sofa bed was storing until he decided what to do with it. His stomach made a loud grumbling noise.

"Hmmm, must need some food." he told himself. So he quietly made his way to the stairs that led up to the kitchen, he made sure no-one was coming into the kitchen and quickly but quietly when to the fridge, grabbed some food and made his way back down to the basement.

Glen came back into the house and made his way to the kitchen, he opened the fridge and noticed half of the food was missing. He grabbed a can of beer and took a swig of it before making his way to the living room to check on Kira. Over the last few days Glen had become increasingly worried about Kira, she hadn't talked about Mark's death and he knew when someone close to you die's people usually talk to one another to comfort them.

"Hey." he answered.  
"Hey." she repiled.  
"How are you doing"  
"Ok, and you"  
"Im good"  
"good"  
"Hey Kira"  
"Yeah"  
"Did you take any food from the fridge cause it's half empty"  
"I don't know, been mainly in a trance so i might of and not known i did"  
"Ok then. I think i'll just go and get some more food in then. Won't belong"  
"Ok then"  
Glen left the room, hating the fact he couldn't build up the guts to ask her if she wanted to talk about what had been happening incase she got angry with him. He hoped that when he got back she was still in the same place he had left her. As soon as Glen left, she switched the tv off and went upstairs into Mark's room. She got into the bed and hugged one of his pillows, as she breathed in she could faintly smell his cologne. She smiled as she hugged it even closer to her, then she realised she would never smell that cologne or hear him in the house or even fall asleep with him. She started to cry as she realised it, she cried so hard that she fell asleep in his bed. The only happiness and memories of things that she would of liked to happen, could now only happen in her dreams. Mark heard glen leave, he decided to take a chance and to and find some clothes from his wardrobe upstairs in his room. He walked around trying to remember which room was his. When he found it he walked in and went straight to his wardrobe, as he opened it he found there was no clothes in it.

"Where the hell is my stuff?" he asked himself. As he finished saying it he heard something make a small sound, he turned around and froze. Kira was in his bed, he didn't move incase she was awake. When he looked harder he saw she was asleep, he saw her eyes where red and puffy. She had cried herself to sleep, he walked over to the bed and kneeled down on the side of the bed she was sleeping on. He pushed some hair off of her face, he then continued to stroke her face. He then leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Kira." he told her sleeping form. He saw on her face a smile. He knew she thought she had dreamed him saying it, he wished so bad that he could wake her and tell her himself. He then left Kira and went to find some clothes, he found a bag of his clothes in one of the spare rooms. He grabbed the bag and made his way back down to the basement. He found out it was his jeans and some of his leathers, at the bottom of the bag he found something that was neatly folded up. He pulled it out of the bag and it unfolded itself, as it fully had unfolded itself it turned out to be his leather trench coat. He knew the only one who would take care it making sure that the coat was properly folded would be Kira, he saddened at the thought. He wanted to be with Kira so bad, if he hadn't already died then this would of for sure killed him instead. As he became angry at whoever had killed him, he suddenly had a flash back of a man, taller than him holding him over a stage. The flash back was over in a few seconds, he could feel something was starting to rage up inside and become angry. The angry was like an adrenline rush, it pulsed through his veins.

"What the hell was that?" he said to himself.

The rush of whatever it was that was going through his veins began to fade. Mark decided that he would lie down for a little bit to see if that would help. That hadn't happened for a very long time, the last time he felt something like that he was evil and sadistic. He was hoped that it wasn't what he thought it was that was coming back and making itself known to him again. He couldn't lose Kira over this, but he knew that he wanted revenge on the man who had killed him. Whether he liked it or not he knew who was coming back.

The Phenom had arrived. 


End file.
